getamped2fandomcom-20200214-history
What are accs
Acc's is short for accessories which are the things you would use to fight on the game i have 2 acc's lucha de art and distortion guitar both are really good lucha cost 50,000 and i forgot how much the guitar cost i use the guitar more because with lucha it's a little more difficult if you know how to use it right. at this moment im saving for bullet note a very nice acc. You might think you can fight without accessories(and you can), but to get to the top, you need to get them! 'Some Notable Accessories(or Accs):' Some Accessories in game are: Amped Badge- officially your first accessory. Doesn't help a lot, since you're still gonna depend on your fighting style while wearing this. The autoblock it gives is the only valid use for it. Axel Blade- roller skates that help you both in fight and in flight! Its dash attacks can be spammed via a hit and run technique. But know this: using it is easy, yet hard to master. Arm Blaster- very popular to soldier-style battlers. It can be used to attack from a very long range. Very noobish, yes, but hey: sometimes, noobs win. Garuda Wing- a pair of wings and claws that let you fly for a short while. Its skill is really annoying to enemies. Powerful Drill-efficient both at short range and mid range. It boasts a mid range drill missile that hits your enemy, then blows em away. The special attack is preferred by many. Bullet Note- possibly the MOST WANTED accessory today. It consists of 2 metal gauntlets: each mounted with a machine gun on top. It's hard to spam, but every hit will knock your enemies' socks off. Literally. Twin Blade- stylish, and good for spamming at combos. Note that it has no special attack when using it while standing, but considering that you won't really spend a lot of time just standing in one place, it's worth buying(or getting, since a black version is available via Mora Shrine) Celestial Robe- an accessory that users love to love and enemies love to hate. It boasts a jumping skill that calls forth a thunderstorm, and a land based skill that splatters an area with tornados. Not to mention the Wind Orb skill it has that allows a long-ranged combo(since it has multiple hits) Basho Fan - Looks like a giant kunai, but becomes a fan once unfolded. Very good accessory for beginners. The long range attack(hold c) is easy to spam. And the land based skill is good, too. God's Hand - It's a gigantic mechanical left arm! And it DOES boast a godly power: an easy to spam ground impact that sends the enemy flying! Isa Niflheimr - I know, it's hard to pronounce. But nevermind that. It's a pair of Norse axes that call upon the power of ice! If you have it, yay! If you're enemy has it, don't get caught in the super attack, or else, it's BYE BYE!!! Woden Save - Seriously. It's "Woden Save," not wooden saver. Anyways, it's a giant greatsword with a reaper motif! Its special attack will blow your mind, and your enemy, away: a rolling smash followed by a ground shockwave! A must have for everyone with a Cloud Strife Skin! Venom Rod- An accessory that allows you to poison your enemy for a short time. The poisoning does minimal damage, though, but it is an accessory that everyone hates... to fight against. Papillon Wings- girly, yes, but good for spamming. It can stun lock your enemies(though the stun gives minimal to no damage at all). All you need is a golf club or a baseball bat to finish the dirty job!